


love's shit

by lonelydoctors



Series: idiots in love (sanji and zoro are inevitable) [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Drunkenness, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Nami/Nefertari Vivi, Minor Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Pining Roronoa Zoro, Possibly Unrequited Love, drunk talks, nami & vivi as an established relationship, nami and zoro are best pals, nami just misses her girlfriend, they sit and talk about their love life, which is honestly quite shit for the both of them, zoro crushes hard on a certain cook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-11 03:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19524112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelydoctors/pseuds/lonelydoctors
Summary: They sit in silence after that again until Nami puts down her now empty bottle with a loud clank and fully turns around to face Zoro. “How do you un-love someone?”“Wish I knew,” comes the reply and Zoro gives up on the idea of avoiding this conversation. “I’m gonna go get more booze,” he adds and gets up. He’s not nearly plastered enough for this shit.





	love's shit

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a [drawing from tumblr](https://lonelydoctors.tumblr.com/post/186065895165).  
> 

Quiet finally seems to settle on the Sunny, as the Straw Hats take their leave one after another and go to bed, or in Luffy’s case, just simply pass out on deck.

Zoro takes another sip from the bottle in his hand as watches them from the sidelines. To be honest, he’s a little tipsy himself but it’s nothing compared to the rest of the crew. Practice does help, after all. He yawns lazily and just as he’s about to lie down to get some sleep, too, someone flops down next to him, groaning noisily.

Zoro opens his eye and isn’t surprised to find Nami sitting there, half-empty wine bottle in hand and cheeks flushed. It’s always the two of them, quite a few hours into the night, long after everybody else had gone to bed. Nami is simply looking out at the sea, too lost in thoughts to even greet the other. Zoro doesn’t say anything either. Thus, they sit in silence, side by side, and watch as the moon peeps out from beneath the clouds, making the calm waves sparkle and illuminating the Sunny.

“It’s bullshit,” Nami suddenly breaks the silence and Zoro turns his head to look at her. She takes a big gulp of wine and he waits for a second, giving her time to elaborate. When she doesn’t, he merely asks, “What is?”

“Love is,” she states blankly and finally turns to face the other.

Zoro scowls, noticing the glazed over expression in Nami’s eyes and he thinks that he really doesn’t feel like talking about love right now – or ever, for that matter. Zoro grunts and swirls the left over alcohol in his bottle around. “Love’s the worst.”

“I’ll drink to that!”, Nami exclaims as she picks up her bottle and gulps it down.

They sit in silence after that again until Nami puts down her now empty bottle with a loud clank and fully turns around to face Zoro. “How do you un-love someone?”

“Wish I knew,” comes the reply and Zoro gives up on the idea of avoiding this conversation. “I’m gonna go get more booze,” he adds and gets up. He’s not nearly plastered enough for this shit.

“Ge’ me some, too!”, Nami calls after him and hiccups, making herself comfortable.

Zoro returns, two bottles of wine in his hands and sits down again, passing one to Nami. He didn’t even open his bottle yet when Nami starts speaking, “I kinda– Sometimes I kinda wish we never met her.” She stares off into the distance and Zoro waits. “It sounds so… cruel but, I just– If I didn’t ever meet her, I wouldn’t have fallen in love. It’d be easier.”

He follows Nami’s gaze and lets a few seconds pass before replying, “Life isn’t easy.”

Nami sighs and glances at the other. Zoro’s face is unreadable, his stoic gaze fixed on a point in the distance. “Stop wallowing in self-pity and pull yourself together.”

“Huh?” Zoro growls quietly and snaps out of his trance. “What the hell are you even–“

“At least you’re not miles upon miles away from the one you love.”

Zoro stops mid-sentence and stares at Nami for a moment before closing his mouth and composing himself again. “Dunno what you’re talking about. Love’s shit. I don’t do that kinda stuff.”

Suddenly Nami scoots closer to him, a mischievous sparkle in her eyes that Zoro doesn’t like. “Oh, cut the crap, you’re not fooling anyone, Zoro. Everyone knows you’ve got the hots for him!”

Zoro chokes on his drink and coughs awkwardly before turning around to glare at Nami. “Quiet, you Witch!” It has the opposite effect, though, because apparently that’s all the confirmation she needed, a smirk joining the sparkle in her eyes.

“So……..,” Nami sings, “why don’t you just tell him?” Zoro stares at her incredulously at that before stating drily, “He doesn’t feel that way.” Resistance is futile anyway, he might as well indulge her.

“How do you know? Did you ask him?”, she moves even closer and leans in, whispering into his ear, “Should _I_ ask him?” Zoro shoves Nami away and hisses trough gritted teeth, “Don’t you dare.”

Nami just giggles at that and waves her hand in the air. “Kidding, kidding.” She stops laughing abruptly and looks at him seriously, her expression surprisingly sober all of a sudden. “That’s your job.”

“Would you stop _nagging_ me. I won’t tell him and that’s that.” He swallows thickly and adds, “He’d hate me all the more for it, anyway.” The mood around them changed and Zoro gulps down the rest of his alcohol, suddenly feeling bitter. Nami stays quiet, _thank God_ , and they sit in silence once again.

“You know,” she starts again after a few minutes, “I really do believe he might feel something for you, too.” Zoro huffs. “And even if he doesn’t… Sanji’s not the type to turn that against you. Not when it comes to matters of the heart. You know that.”

The heart of Zoro stutters at her words and he raises a brow and glances at Nami, who’s gazing at the sea, deep in thought. Upon feeling Zoro's eye upon her, she turns her face and grins at him brightly, eyes squeezed shut. “So. What you have to lose?”

Zoro ponders her question for a moment, mulling it over. What did he have to lose? His dignity, of course. Besides that, Zoro can’t really think of anything right now and it certainly couldn’t get much worse than it is currently. And maybe it’s the alcohol in his system or Nami’s words whizzing around in his mind, but he thinks that he might actually consider telling that damn Cook what’s been on his mind since the day they first met.

Nami notices the other struggling, debating with himself, and smiles. Just another small push and he’ll be ready. And she watches him, affection in her eyes, because he deserves it. Anyone could tell he’s suffering from miles away and being this close to Sanji, every single day, without being able to show his love must hurt. It’s hurting _her,_ and she’s nowhere near close to her love.

Nami grins and nudges Zoro in the side. “I see, someone’s considering~!”

“Shut up,” Zoro growls but the expression in his eyes is soft. Nami puts her empty bottle down and leans back against the railing, gazing up at the stars. “Good for you,” she whispers and her eyes shine suspiciously.

Zoro eyes her for a second before he puts an arm around her shoulders and pulls her close. Nami sighs and buries her face in the other’s shoulder. “You know,” Zoro starts and clears this throat, “about Vivi. You could always write her a letter.” Nami just huffs at that and Zoro realises that might not have been his best idea. Letters can only express so much, after all, and it’s lightyears away from the real deal. “Or maybe we could go and visit her. Luffy’d like that, too.” Nami in his arms hums and Zoro adds, “I’m sure she misses you, too.”

She doesn’t respond but when Zoro looks down at her, he finds her smiling again. “I take it back,” she mumbles sleepily, “My question. I don’t want to un-love Vivi,” she pauses, “even if it hurts.” Zoro feels a twinge in his chest as Nami’s eyes flutter shut and he thinks that _yeah, he wouldn’t want to un-love Sanji either._

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always greatly appreciated!  
> come talk to me about one piece on my [tumblr](https://lonelydoctors.tumblr.com)! :D


End file.
